


Remember me

by Datbundo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, M/M, Please Kill Me, sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datbundo/pseuds/Datbundo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission went wrong and Jesse McCree was in the verge of death. He told Hanzo Shimada the feelings he had kept inside his heart for too, too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth

The mission wasn't supposed to end in a fight. The plan was simply get in, check the gang's firearms, members and other illegal resources, get out. Nothing more and nothing less. When they got out of the base and head to the rendezvous point, Tracer would transport them back to the Overwatch base, where they would give the commanders informations. Plans on arresting the members for selling illegal firearms and drugs will be made. Agent Hanzo and McCree were assigned to the mission, but McCree? For a stealth mission?

Winston has proudly assured them he'd been checking their activities and the plans should worked out perfectly. What he hadn't known was after just a few minutes into the base, Hanzo and McCree had been spotted by a gang member.  
This was nothing like what Jesse had planned. He knew having a smoke during a stealth mission may affect the result terribly and he had been considering that for a while. Taking the risk, he flicked the lighter, reavealing a flame in the darkness and the alarm bell rang loudly.

"Oh shucks." he mumbled and pulled out his Peacekeeper while Hanzo shot him a death glare.

"Are you kidding me, McCree!?" the archer growled quietly and took down a man with his Storm Bow.

"Sorry, darlin'!"

While they were prepared to take out a few men quietly, that didn't mean they had been ready to take out the whole gang itself. What happened in those minutes was a blurr, gunshots and screams rang inside their head and red - the color of blood - blinded their visions.

"This is agent Hanzo. We have been detected and in need of backup!" the archer yelled into his comm. He was replied with a cheerful voice.  
"Tracer here! We are heading to your location, but it will take a lot of time as some of the paths have been blocked out by the gang members."

Hanzo was going to reply, but he was cut off by a scream of pain. Jesse's scream of pain.

A flash of light was what McCree saw before a bullet pierced through his upper chest. Probably from a sniper in the watchtower. He hit the cold ground with a loud 'thud'. Hanzo's eyes widened and suddenly every arrows notched in his bow shot throught every skulls he targeted. In the end, the archer was left with 12 dead bodies on the ground, 3 on the watchtowers and a thirteenth that was thankfully still alive. Hanzo dragged Jesse to a small warehouse that could be used as a shelter if the enemies had reinforcements. He quietly closed the door to avoid suspicion. The calming and comforting moonlight shone throught the window, lighting up the warehouse enough for Hanzo to see. He checked over the wounded man carefully, striping away the bloodied serape and armor. Bruises and some scrapes covered Jesse's torso and face, plus a gunshot wound on his upper chest. The archer only sighed, taking the golden scarf he used as a hair tie, folding it into a rectangle and pressed it down the man's wound, not seeming to mind the blood that had soaked throught his fingers.

Jesse was pulled back to reality and welcomed with the pulsing pain on his upper chest. He saw Hanzo with his hair down, trying to clot the blood that had dyed the whole scarf orange-red. No one else was around here, good. Laying on the cold ground and surrounded by corpses was the last thing he wanted.

"Heh, you look good with your hair down, darlin'. Why don't you do it more often?" Jesse asked.

Silence was Hanzo's answer. The gunslinger sighed quietly. "Are there any more of 'em?"

"No." Hanzo's brows furrowed as he shook his head. He decided to remain silent after that, as talking about death was not what he intended to do.

"You are lucky the bullet passed through," the archer changed the subject "It would have been extremely painful if I had to dig it out myself."

Jesse only hummed a quiet "Sorry" in reply.

"Idiot. I do not understand how you have managed to survive this long if you cannot dodge a round from a sniper." Hanzo hissed, annoyed and enraged. But his touch was hardly as hard as his words - gentle and comforting as he checked his other minor wounds. Some of them had begun to clot on their own. The archer exhaled in relief.

"Believe me sweetheart... I've had worse than this." McCree said jokingly, trying to ease the tension in the air. "Stay positive. It's gonna be alright." he hummed, but his voice mixed with doubt. He could feel it. The gunslinger was slowly but surely, bleeding to his death. The shot from the sniper was barbarous. Whoever the sniper was, he must be very talented to got him. Jesse winced at the sharp pain on his shoulder, which made Hanzo slightly panicked.  
"What if the sniper missed my head..?" McCree shuddered at the thought. He would probably be dead meat in one second.

"We need to move now." Hanzo decided to break the awkward silence between them. "I am sure that was not the entirely of their gang, and I would rather not find out."

Jesse nodded his head as he tried to get up, but the strained muscles of his legs decided not to. His whole body hurt and burnt and tears of pain were forming on the bridges of his eyelids.

"I.. I ain't gonna make it through, darlin..." the gunslinger stuttered.

"I am not going to leave you here, idiot! We have to go." Hanzo hissed and picked the wounded man up carefully.

"Please, Hanzo. Put me down..." Jesse mumbled and put his right hand on the archer's cheek. That was when Hanzo realized how terribly cold his hand were. He gently put the cowboy down.

McCree's breathing had became heavier. Too heavy for the archer's liking.

"I had been keeping this as a secret for too long, sweetheart. Too long." the gunslinger sighed as he pulled out a terrible smile.

"Unfortunately, I ain't got enough time... And courage... To tell you one simple thing.." tears began to fall out of his eyes.

"I love you..."


	2. Pain (Sad ending)

"I love you..." Jesse mumbled.  
\------------------  
"Excuse me? Hanzo asked and raised an eyebrow although he had heard the quote. He couldn't believe his ears, thinking they were playing tricks on him.

"It's fine if you don't share the same feelings... I just wanted you to know it." The gunslinger avoided looking into the other man's eyes, the comforting shade of brown he will never have. 

Hanzo's comm rang and Tracer chirped from the other side. 

"Agent Hanzo, where are you? We have already infiltrated the base, but your current location is still unclear."

"We will be there in a minute." The archer said and scooped up McCree's limp and cold body. "Lets get out of here, McCree." he murmured.

 

Jesse took a deep breath to regain his consciousness. "If I die today... Please remember me. Remember who I am, and who I was. And..." he coughed, blood streaming out of his mouth. "Bury me where my tombstone heads to the sunset... Those are my last wills..." 

Hanzo shushed the gunslinger. "Hush now. You are going to survive. You cannot die, not on my account!" 

But the wounded man in his arms was too, too cold now.

No pulse.  
\-------------------

"Jesse J. McCree  
20XX - 2XXX  
Here lies a beloved comrade, a friend  
and a member of our family" 

Hanzo had read the words written on the tombstone for countless times. He kneeled down in front of it and placed a small bouquet of flower there. The man sat down and crossed his legs, letting out a sigh. Then, he pulled out a flask of sake and gulped down, letting the alcohol burned his throat. The sadness and guilt in his heart soon fade away, leaving behind an emptiness inside his heart.

"Cowboy." Hanzo spoke to the grave, breaking the silent, intense atmosphere "The world has changed so much as time passed. The new generations are following our footsteps, trying to make it a better place. Although we don't want to, but stopping them is impossible. Turns out, they are better than us. We are old people now."

Hanzo took another gulp from his sake. He felt pain now. Clutching his chest where his heart was, he mumbled quietly.

"It was my fault. I was too careless, too weak to do anything." tears began to stream out of his brown eyes.

 

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to show you my true feelings. I truly loved you, but... I denied it. I denied my love for you. A monster like me don't deserve you, love. And I never will."

He wiped the tears away and sobbed quietly. "I hope you will forgive me for me for my foolishness. We will meet soon.. One day..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that is just horrible I'm sorry.


	3. Comfort (Happy ending)

"I love you." Jesse mumbled.  
\-----------------------  
Silence. That was the reply of Hanzo again. The archer's brown orbs stared at Jesse, stared into his soul. 

"I get it. You don't share the same fe-" the cowboy was cut off by Hanzo's soft and warm lips against his cold ones. The archer took dominance of the kiss, darted his tongue inside the other's, tasting the metallic blood and the sweetness of the cigarillo from the man. They both parted away a few seconds later, Jesse's flavor still lingered on Hanzo's lips.

"That was impressive, ain't it?" Jesse let out a breathless chuckle. The archer just simply nod, but a faint blush was creeping on his face. He scooped up the wounded man and saw a shit-eating grin on his face.

"So you do care about me~" he purred jokingly.

"Shut up Jesse."

The gunslinger smirked again. This was the first time Hanzo called him by his first name. 

"I love you too, sugar."

\-----------------------  
The operation was taken out immediately by Doctor Ziegler when they got back to the Overwatch base. Hanzo waited patiently outside of thr emergency room, his heart pounding inside his chest. His actiond earlier was foolish and immature but he couldn't get rid of the flavors and sensations on his lips. Jesse was his comrade, his friend, and Hanzo had a special admiration for the man. Whenever the gunslinger smiled or laughed, his stomach warmed up and fluttered with butterflies. He was always worry for the man, as he tend to pull trouble to himself. 

"Was it love?" Hanzo asked himself.  
But he knew, from deep down in his heart, he will never deserve the man.  
\--------------------------  
Jesse woke up to the sweet aroma of flowers and the gentle morning light. His senses came back to life. He looked to his right and saw a bouquet on the side table. Lilacs, his favorites. The gunslinger observed the room and the familiar Overwatch symbol on the wall.

"Back to home alive." he smiled. 

Then he heard the soft snoring on his left and turned his head to that direction. 

The almighty Hanzo Shimada, leaning on the white sheets of the hospital bed and snoring, drooling like a tired child. He couldn't help but to chuckle at the sigh. The archer had dark bags under his eyes. "Did he stay up late to watch over me?" the gunslinger asked himself Bringing his non-metal hand up to wipe the drool away, Jesse's heart fluttered as the archer whimpered. 

"Matte..."

The gunslinger didn't want to wake Hanzo up so he brought his hand and patted the other's back gently. The archer soon fell back to sleep and Jesse signed in relief. 

"Cute." he mumbled before drifting back to his sleep.  
\-------------------  
Outside of the meeical room's balcony was Lena amd Hana. The Korean gamer giggled:

"Hah! You lose. Now $5 belongs to me!" 

Tracer huffed and handed her a $5 note. She made a mental note to herself to not make any further bets with D.Va.

"I knew Jesse and Hanzo will be a nice couple!" Hana continued. "I have be- mrbmwhrbfmh" The British girl cupped Hana's cheeks in order to shut her up.

"Stop it, brat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Matte = wait in Japanese 
> 
> Enjoy the stupid story, luvs! ;v;

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for writing this, I am an evil person.  
> Should I end this with a cliffhanger, a bad or a good ending? Your choice guys.


End file.
